User talk:Akule
Welcome Hi, welcome to Cafe World Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Level page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Hollowness (Talk) 08:48, October 8, 2011 ref: Siggy's Goals Looks great! don't worry the template support blank (I blanked it out so you can see) and exactly to be put in later in fact I'll go get one of them now and I am at the moldy cheese goal too, they may be all filled by morning! I hope the template was easy enough to use, I tried to go for user friendly . Thank you for you contributions and I hope we see more of you! 09:30, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :sure that is an idea if you like this is the template for ingredients if you want to try to create the article yourself . Lemme know. 11:10, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Many thanks! I wanted to thank you for all the work you're putting into the Wiki. I appreciate that you're putting all the images into the categories. I've been meaning to do it myself but I've been busy with all the goals that Zynga has been throwing at us. Keep up the work! LovelyElle 08:35, November 29, 2011 (UTC) FB Hi! Would you like to be FB friends/CW neighbors? Also, if ever you wanted to contact me I'm on FB more than the Wiki. LovelyElle 20:13, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :Certainly. I tend to be on facebook far more than on here as well. My number is: 100000007883791, Akule Smith. If you see my little smiley avatar, then you know you have found the right Akule. --Akule 01:05, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Re: License If you makes you feel better, I'll put down the copyrighted option. And honestly, I would rather put the wrong license than no license. Most of these pics don't have a selected license. The only editor who did put a license stopped editing a long time ago. So what do you suggest? Do we change all the licensing of the pics to the right one? (There are a lot of pics, and I don't think you'll want to go through them one by one.) I am deleting some of the old pics I did take (because they're so bad XP XD). But if you have a suggestion, let me know. Also, do you by any chance have the goal requirement pics for the Dinner Rush goals. We still need 7 and 8. Did I mention I love catering? ;) 00:58, January 5, 2012 (UTC) I'm talking with Hollow and she says might have a chat with a Zynga rep to see if they would like us to do the License thing or if they even care at this point. Did I mention I love catering? ;) 06:34, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Re: Wedding Are we sure it's in parts? (If it is, I will scream! XD) All I know is that we got a wedding to help plan, and it probably ain't gonna be easy. XD I'll take care of the order once it comes out (or if there is one, which I'm sure there will be). With the Cook-A-Thon and VIP goals going on and now this, so many timed things and so little time. GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!! They should've released the Cook-A-Thon goals during the summer. It seems more like a summer-thing, going around the world, vacation-style...I'll stop talking now. XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Did I mention I love catering? ;) 23:02, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Well, then I guess I will scream. I read on the forums it has two parts, so AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! There. All done! :D XD Did I mention I love catering? ;) 23:12, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Good! I like this present! :D .........Ah man. I realize I go back to school on Tuesday. At least I get out of school at 1:45pm Monday-Wednesday. Thursdays I get off at 6:50/7:00pm, but I have a break in between, so hopefully I'll find time to do this event. But with the timers off the Cook-A-Thon and VIP goals, those are two less things I have to worry about. I just wish they would take away the Limited Time goals I didn't do. I didn't do them for a reason: I didn't want to do them! Only the catering orders I do. It used to be the goals too, but they've gotten too difficult to complete in the timeframe they give us. I don't like the new layout of the forums though. Reminds me too much of the Playfish forums. Did I mention I love catering? ;) 23:47, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Meals On Wheels Icons I saw your photoshopped Meals On Wheels icons. I applaud! :D They look great! I do a little photoshopping myself. :) I added Joe's kneeling leg in the pic on The Proposal: Part 3 page (if you want to see my skills XD) Did I mention I love catering? ;) 10:36, January 24, 2012 (UTC) :It's good enough that when I had viewed it before, I didn't remember that it had been missing. I always thought it was a little odd that they never included being down on one knee. It was like he was on both knees, or standing in a hole. The missing goal images were suggested to be completed by LovelyElle and she supplied me with the original heart image. I'm still a little overly critical about how they look, but I'll probably let it go. ;) --Akule 01:18, January 25, 2012 (UTC)